Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices and the like, have communication capabilities, including messaging and voice call application functionality. Such devices provide a notification, for example an audible ring or tone, vibration, and/or visual notification, on receipt of a communication such as a voice call. Certain notification scenarios may conspire to frustrate the users of such devices, e.g., with respect to being notified about a received voice call.
A common example is a missed call due to inadequate notification with respect to a user that is not proximate to the device. When a user is close to the device, e.g., smart phone, a quiet ring is sufficient to denote an incoming call. When the smart phone is further from the user (e.g., more than 6 feet) then a louder ring is required. The user can manually adjust the ring tone volume, but this will not be of any use in many situations. Also, profiles with different volumes can be selected by the user; however, this is also inconvenient, prone to being misapplied, and prone to being forgotten.